Hard Transitions
by MeLovesDavid
Summary: Rating just to be safe. Sam Camden was kidnapped 6 years ago, when he was 12. Now, 18, he tries to find his family, and when he does, it's a hard transition...hence the name of the story. R&R ON HOLD! Sry! :(
1. Prologue

**Hard Transitions**

A/N: Hey peoplez. This is my second story, and you better read my other one, cuz if I don't get reviews for one or both, it makes me sad and not wanna write more, so, if you want to read on, I suggest you review my story(ies) the other one is called The Camden Clan: 13 Years Later anyways...REVIEW NOW!

Prologue- 

Sam Camden was kidnapped 6 years ago. He was 12 years old. Everyone's moved on...of course they've missed him, but they thought he was dead. The day he turned 18 he set out to find his family. When he finally did, it seemed perfect, having the family back again, but they have a tough journey ahead of them. And some hard transitions, hence the name of the story.

The story is in David's P.O.V. (Point Of View)

David lost his twin, his brother, the one he loved. He thought he would never live again, but he had to. He did, and Sam has had a tough life, and David sometimes may not understand that.


	2. Chapter 1: I Remember

**Chapter 1: I Remember**

A/N: Right now Sam and David are 18, but Sam is still missing. Remember the story is in David's P.O.V.

-Flashback-

The Day Sam Went Missing 

All I remember was... Sam and I were coming home from school on our bikes racing home. I started to pull ahead leaving Sam behind. He called to me, "David! Wait up!" I laughed to myself and said, "See you at home." Then I laughed again. The last thing I heard him say was, "Help! David Hel-"Then his voice was cut off. I looked back seeing some guy holding my brother at gunpoint forcing him into his car. I got on my bike and raced after the car, and the car sped up. Sam was in the backseat staring back at me. I saw tears streaming down his face. I sped on my bike until the car was out of sight. I still kept going. I went for miles and miles after the car lost me. I was terrified, but I didn't know what to do. I forced myself to go home, and tell my parents. They called the cops, but I went upstairs. We were 12 years old. I thought my life was over, and part of it was...forever.

-End of Flashback-

I remember my brother and everything about him. I also remember things I don't want to remember, like the last expression I ever saw him make. He looked so helpless, and it was like he was begging for me to do something. He had tears streaming down his face, and all I did or could do was watch. I felt so abandoned, but it wasn't _his _fault. It was that idiot of a guy who took Sam's fault.

My brother and I were best friends. We finished each other's sentences for a long time, and it got annoying to people, but we didn't really care. I know Sam is alive and still out there, and sometimes I go look for him. But, when I don't find him, I just get so depressed. My twin and I understood each other. We always knew what the other was thinking. When Sam went missing, I felt like I lost part of me.

Valentine's Day. That day has never been a happy one since 6 years ago. It is our birthday. The first year on that day wasn't a good one for anyone, especially me. But, the next few years everyone moved on, they had to. I never have liked Valentine's Day. It just reminds me of Sam. That day is always a bad one. I just sit in my room missing my brother. Until I find him, I will never enjoy our birthday.

(A/N: Anyways, let me go on with the story. It is in the present tense and Sam and David haven't been reunited yet. First of all though, before Sam & David meet the story is in Sam's P.O.V. and David's P.O.V. and I will probably do a chapter on everyone in the families' P.O.V. 's on what they thought when Sam was kidnapped, and how they feel now, once he's back. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!)

Please R&R because it makes me sooooo happy. ;) And I promise my chapters will get longer.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 2: Looking For Them

(Sam's P.O.V.) As I lie in my bed in the hotel, I can't help but think about David. It is almost Christmas, and I still haven't found my family. I have been looking for them ever since February 14, the day I turned 18. I got a restraining order on my so-called "dad" and moved away to hide. I guess my family did that too, because they don't live where they used to, so now I can't find them.

Before that guy took me he yelled to David, "If you ever say anything about me, I'll kill you, him, and your family." He told me that if I ever went to the cops that he would come after my family and me. So, when I turned 18, I finally got up enough courage to get a restraining order and move.


	3. Chapter 2: Looking For Them

**Chapter 2: Looking for them**

A/N: Having writer's block on this story. I might stop writing if I don't get reviews because it's hard work for this story right now, and I don't really want to write it if no one's reviewing. Wow, sorry for the long time since the last update. I will try to update more frequently. : -)

Review Responses –

Babs - THANKS!

Luvdegrassi12345 – I will try to make my chapters longer. Thanks a lot.

Sam's P.O.V.

Where are they? Where on Earth could they be? They aren't where they used to be. They must have moved.

I'm going to Glen Oak today, by airplane. I hope I will find my family. I miss David too much. I wonder if he knows I'm still alive, or if the rest of them know I'm still alive. I don't even remember what they look like. It's been too long, or even what they will look like now. I'm tired of waiting. I need my family now, today.

As I board the plane, I can't help but think if I will ever see my brother again. I know he's out there, and doing ok. But, he's 18 now, and I haven't seen him since I was 12. Just thinking about how bad the last 6 years were just sucks. I missed so much. They all probably have more kids. What if David needed me at sometime, and I wasn't there to help? It's all my fault, no wait, it's his fault, not mine. His fault not mine Sam. If I just keep telling myself I'll be fine. _His fault, not mine. His fault, not mine!_

"We will be arriving in Glenoak Community Airport in Glenoak, California in about 10 minutes," Said the pilot. I started to get nervous, but the more anxious and nervous I got would just make it harder if I didn't find them. I had been to Glenoak earlier this year with no luck. I've looked up my family name with no luck. I think the only way I will ever find them, is if 1) they find me first or 2) we run into each other. Gosh, I miss them; I can't go on like this.

I got off the plane and saw an all too familiar face. I couldn't match up the name with the face though. Who is it? No! No! It can't be. "Martin!" I called to him. He turned around and looked at me. He hasn't seen me since I was 6, but I could never forget that face. I don't even know if he knows I was kidnapped, but maybe, just maybe, he would know where to find my family. He kept staring at me, like he was trying to picture who I was. He kept looking. I realized what he was doing and ran up to him. "It's me, Sam." Martin's eyes widened like he was in total and complete shock. His jaw dropped. I asked, "No hi and hello?" "Sam...Camden?" He said back. I shook my head. "Weren't you like kidnapped?" I shook my head again, starting to look to the ground. "Your alive!" He said.

I shook my head a little confused at his reaction to seeing me. I figured I would just ask him, "Do you know where my family is?" "I know they moved," Martin said. I gave him a half-smile, thanking him, and turned to walk away. "Wait," He called after me. I looked back. "I think I still have their phone number from when they called me and told me you were kidnapped," He continued. That made my day. I started to grin and laugh uncontrollably. He got out his cell phone and looked at the list of phone numbers. He found it and let me call home. I never thought I would find them, I hope they will answer the phone. I hope this is the right number. Oh God, please let this be the right number. It would be the greatest Christmas present ever, to see my family.

A/N: Hey! How do you like it? I'm going to try to finish the next chapter by the end of the day.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 3: The Best Christmas Ever

(David's P.O.V.) All I could do was stare. Seeing my brother again was the best thing anyone could ever ask for.

A/N: REVIEW NOW!!!! :-)


	4. Chapter 3: An Early Christmas Present

**Chapter 3: The Best Christmas Ever**

A/N: You may notice in this story, that I used some of the names of children the Camden kids had in my other story...WOW! That made no sense at all...oh well just forget it. I changed my mind anyways. You may notice in this chapter that it's not in anyone's P.O.V. anymore so shoot me. :) Oh and the only people that will be characters in this story are Annie, Eric, Sam (18), David(18), Jake(12), Lucy(35), Kevin(37), Matt(12), Caleb(8) (their kids), Simon(30), Camrie(28) (his wife), Brandon(5), Gary(5), and Jonathan(5) (their 3 triplets). I'm truly sorry for not putting the rest of the Camden family in there...it would just be too hard. I hope I didn't disappoint too many of you. :( AND I'M SOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES. :'(

Disclaimer – I don't own anything 'cept for Jake, Matt, Caleb, Camrie, Brandon, Gary, Jonathan, a pair of shoes, and the plot so please don't steal what I own, PLEASE! And, though I wish I did, I don't own Starbucks or 7th Heaven

Review Responses –

Julie – Thanks for reviewing...I will try to update more frequently. It's just that I'm having writer's block on my other story and it kind of messed up this one. (Long story, don't ask.)

"Ring, Ring!" The Camden phone rang. "I'll get it!" Jacob yelled to his mom, dad, and his brother, David.

Jake was 12-years-old. Mr. Eric Camden and Mrs. Annie Camden adopted him when he was just a newborn baby. He was 6 when Sam was kidnapped, and He, Sam, and David were all really close. Sam and David were 6 years older than Jacob, but age didn't matter to them. When Sam got kidnapped, he and David started to lose their closeness.

"Hey!" Jacob greeted the person on the other end of the phone. "Hi," Sam said extremely nervously. "Who's this?" Jake asked thinking it was just the wrong number. "Sam," he said. Jacob thought for a moment. "I'm sor..." A light bulb went on in Jacob's head. "You mean, my...my br...brother Sam?" Jake asked shakily. Sam started crying for joy. "Ja...Ja...Jake?" Sam stuttered. Jake's jaw dropped open and the phone slid out of his hands. That happened just as David was coming down the stairs. He saw his little brother with his jaw open and ran over to him. "Jake...Jacob! Say something!" David demanded. Jacob tried to talk pointing towards the phone and breathing heavily, "My...our...Sa...just...pi...ck u...p the pho...ne." "Hello?" David said obeying his little brother's commands. "Da...ve...vid?" Sam asked with his heart pounding. David knew who it was; he tossed the phone up as if it were burning on fire. Then, he caught it and started to talk. "Sam, where are you?" David asked hardly able to get the words from his mouth. "I'm in Glen Oak!" Sam said excitedly. "I want to see you!" David said. "Where do you live?" Sam asked. "Mom, Dad, Jake, and I live in Redding," David said. "It's about 5 miles away from our old house," David continued. "Okay, how do you get there?" Sam asked. "Are you at the airport?" David asked partially ignoring Sam's question. "Yeah," Sam said. "Okay," David said excitedly, "don't move...stay exactly where you are. I'm coming to see you." "Great," Sam said in pure enjoyment. They hung up the phone without saying goodbye like always.

Jake and Sam went to go and find their parents to tell them the GREAT news. "Mom, Dad," They called. When Annie and Eric were downstairs they continued, "Sam's not dead," David started. "He just called," Jacob continued. "We're going to the airport to see him!" David practically screamed. Annie fainted at the scene, and Eric caught his wife of 39 years.

When Annie woke up, they were all in the car awaiting to see their brother, whom for the past six years they hadn't seen. "Eric, where are we going?" Annie asked. "I had the weirdest dream," she continued, "I dreamt that Sam called home." "Annie, honey, he did call, and we're on our way to the airport to meet him!" Eric said impatiently. "S...Sam's a...alive?" Annie said barely managing to get the right words out. Eric nodded with a huge grin on his face.

Jake and David were sitting in the back seat. They could hardly believe that their brother was alive. Well, David could, but he couldn't believe that he was going to see Sam. David and Sam decided that they would meet at the Starbucks.

As the car got closer and closer to the airport everyone's hearts started to pound harder and harder.

* * *

Sam sat inside of Starbucks with Martin who hadn't seen Sam's family in over 5 years. Martin was kind of anxious too, but Sam's joy spread throughout the airport. You could tell he was happy, nervous, and anxious, all at the same time.

Sam looked up from the magazine he was reading and saw an all too familiar face. He got up and ran towards the face. "David," he yelled. Tears started streaming out of David's eyes. David closed his eyes and bit his lip. Sam looked at his brother's tear streaked face and hugged him. It was amazing at how identical they looked when they always looked so different before. They hugged each other for what seemed like forever. Then, Annie cut in somewhat rudely and hugged Sam.

The meeting was really hard on Sam because Sam was just reminded of how much he missed. He didn't get to be there to watch his family grow up. Samuel Camden was thought to be dead for the last 5 years. He was alive though, and he couldn't have been any happier.

Sam picked up Jake and hugged him tightly. "I missed you," Jake cried. "I missed you too, Jake," Sam said.

They went home and "caught up" making everyone's pain even worse, but they wanted to know about Sam's life, and Sam wanted to know about his family. And, finally, they could hopefully celebrate the first happy holiday for the Camden family in over 6 years.

* * *

What's in store for the Camden family next? Will Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Camrie, Matt, Caleb, Jonathan, Gary, and Brandon come into the story. Find out next time...

A/N: Review Please!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: It Was Hard

**Chapter 4: It was hard**

A/N: And also, I think I am going to include the rest of the family, as I stated differently before. This is part of Sam's life…just so you know…and in Sam's POV.

Everyday when I woke up, I went back to sleep. Then, a hand would grab me, reminding me, everyday, of where I was…and where I wanted to be.

I don't think that guy…Frank was his name…took me away from my family for money; I think he was just…lonely. I mean, he never even asked for money; he seemed…rich…I guess. Part of me felt sorry for him, but the rest of me wanted to kill him, not just kill, but torture. I hated, hate, and always will hate him, for what he did to me. He destroyed my trust in people.

I wanted to be home, home waking up in my room and going downstairs to a home cooked meal. Sometimes, I would wake up before anyone else and…eat a cookie or two before David got up. Then, Mom would come in and fix breakfast, and Jake would come in and David and I would play with him. Mom would sometimes tell us stories of our older brothers and sisters, because we never got to grow up with them. We would listen and then go to school. I dreamt of those moments often, but then that…hand would grab me and snap me back into reality.

I absolutely HATED reality for 6 years. Frank would…abuse me because he was drunk, or high. I hate to admit it, but on the rare occasions when he wasn't drunk or high, he was actually pretty nice. During those scarce moments, Frank would apologize, and even tell me he would take me home. But then, a creditor would call, or someone would get angry with him, and he would get stressed. Then, he would drink and it was back to the abuse.

Now, I don't know why I didn't go to the cops, I could've. The only reason I have is because I was scared, terrified even, of him. He threatened me constantly about going to the cops. I don't even know why, when I had full capability to break Frank's neck, I didn't. I honestly don't know.

My life was like…living in the underworld. Everyday I would be grabbed and thrown around like garbage. He would tell me things I couldn't understand, but it was like he was mad at _me_. I think he wanted a son, and he forced me to call him "Dad." But, maybe he just wanted someone to toss around. I can't explain him; it's a mystery I may never know.

Everyday, the abuse, my memories, that hand, Frank, it was just a routine, like something you got used to, but could never adapt to, or accept.

A/N:

Review Responses - (YAY!)

Emma-Lizzy-Black - I'll try to get more about Sam throughout the story. Thanks for your review :)


	6. Chapter 5: Remembering Old Times

**Chapter 5: Remembering Old Times**

A/N: Please review guys, it makes me really, really happy! I hope you guys like it! When you review, tell me what you like, don't like, or just to say hi! :) Please tell me who you would like me to focus on for a chapter on besides Sam, David, or Jake, and maybe I'll do a chapter on them or that family…but I ain't making any promises…LOL :)…otherwise take what you get. I just learned this but I say anyways a lot, and it's not even a word. Wow! In this chapter only Lucy, Simon and their families are in it. The rest will come in later. But right now I'm so confused I can't even begin to explain why. Oh, I'll TRY to refer to Lucy and Kevin's son Matt as Matthew so you won't get confused.

Disclaimer – see previous chapter(s)

Review Responses – (YAY!!!)

Sandy – THANKS!!!! And you spelled portrayal right :) I'm glad you like it and my other story!!!! :)

Julie – Thanks, I'm flattered! Thank you so, so much for reviewing and liking my story!

When they were at home, they finally remembered to call the rest of their clueless family.

Eric called his oldest daughter first. Lucy answered their phone, "Hey!" "Hey Luce, I have some really great news," Eric said nervously. "Okay, what is it?" Lucy questioned. Eric took a very deep breath and said quickly, "Sam's here." Lucy started to cry, "Daddy, he's at your house?" Eric shook his head not realizing that he was on the phone. "Dad, are you still there?" "Oh, yeah," Eric said. "We'll be right there," Lucy told Eric.

Meanwhile, Simon and Camrie were finishing feeding Jonathan, Gary, and Brandon. They didn't quite understand that their daddy used to have a little brother, or that he was kidnapped. They had never met Sam, and Camrie had never met Sam either. Simon wished his family knew his little brother, but theydidn't; they couldn't.

The phone ringing broke Simon out of his breakfast with his family. "Hello?" Heanswered. "Hi, Simon, how are you?" Annie asked excitedly. "I'm fine. Why are you so happy?" Simon said. "S…Sam's ba…back!" Annie said excitedly. "Wha…What are you talking about?" He asked. "He's here!" She said. Simon hung up the phone and shooed his family into the car.

Within minutes, all of the Camden family was there. Jake didn't exactly like "big family gatherings" because he felt like he kind of didn't belong, but he liked seeing his family anyway.

Lucy was the first to show up. She threw open the front door to her childhood home and was followed by Kevin, Caleb, and then Matthew.

Matthew, being the same age as Jake, remembered Sam quite well. Caleb was only two when Sam went missing, and he had heard about his uncle, but never really knew him well. Both he and Matt were like their mom, Lucy.

When they entered the house they were greeted with a warm welcome from, Eric, Annie, David, and Jake. Sam came around the crowd and eyed his sister. Oh, how she'd changed. He was never really close to Lucy, or Simon for that matter, but he had still missed them just as much as he missed everyone else in his family, except for David. He missed David the most. After he stared at Lucy for a while, Lucy wasn't going to take it any longer. She ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.


End file.
